The present invention relates to the fabrication of metal outlet boxes of the type used with electrical surface raceway, and deals more particularly with such a box comprising a metal base, of the type secured to a wall structure or like, and a box which is mounted to the base either by screws or preferably in a snap-mount arrangement as described in the above-identified co-pending application Ser. No. 08/436,613. An electrical device such as a duplex plug or electrical switch of conventional configuration is adapted to be mounted in a top opening of the box. The device includes threaded screws that are generally threadably received in threaded openings of the box. However, the present invention uses metal fasteners or clips which are secured to the cover for receiving the threaded fasteners in a push-in assembly step that avoids the need for threading the fasteners at assembly.
Finally, a cover plate is adapted to be snap-mounted to the box and to surround the visible portion of the electrical outlet plug or switch.